


In the Evening

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan - Freeform, Apocalypse, Cage, F/M, Hunter!Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader gives everything she has when she finds a possible way to defeat Lucifer and free Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Evening

##  _In the Evening_

You knew there never was a happy ending when two hunters were dating.

But you simply couldn´t resist; His bright smile that was only for you, his wavy hair you loved to run your hands through, his deep voice with this adorable chuckle and his caring green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and joy. You fell for him and you couldn´t imagine a life without him.

But now it looked like you´d have to.

You knew that there wouldn´t be a happy ending right from the beginning but you didn´t see this coming. Well who could´ve seen this coming? The apocalypse, the four horsemen, the end of the world and last but not least Satan himself who was eager to use Sam as his vessel. Your Sam.

The Sam you´ve been hunting with now since nearly a year. The Sam you fell in love with, the one you´d give your life and sell your soul for.

Which you literally did.

 

“ _(N/N)…are you alright?_ ” You lifted your head surprised, looking directly in Sam´s concerned eyes.                                                                “ _Ah…yeah, yeah I´m okay, I was just…daydreaming._ ” “ _A bad moment for daydreaming (L/N)_ ” “ _Ah, shut up Winchester._ ” You sent Dean who was going in front of you a death glare, but he just smirked at you in response. _“I´m sorry, I forgot that the great Dean Winchester can´t handle doing two things at the same time._ ” “ _You can laugh at me later darling, once I save you from a demon attacking you while you´re `daydreaming´._ ” You sighed and ignored his growling chuckle.

The apocalypse…you already lost so many people out here so you wondered how Dean, after all, managed not to lose his humor. “ _And you´re sure we just need the four rings to get him in the Cage?_ ”

“ _If we believe Gabriel…yes._ ” You couldn´t resist to smile when Sam said the last sentence with slight annoyance. The message Gabriel left was indeed…special. But that was definitely his taste: who else would leave a “Casa Erotica” disc staring himself as last will? Although you still thought that his death was just one of his tricks; it was Gabriel after all.

But thinking back at his death sent cold shivers down your spine. All the gods who died just because of Lucifer… The terrible state of his Vessel and the fact that he insisted on Sam being the next one… But there was one thing even more frightening you; the way he looked at you.

You had no idea, why he even looked at you, you were just a random human, and you had no idea either what his look meant. It was obvious that you and Sam had a thing, so probably he just disliked the fact that some human was so close to his Vessel…

“ _You should really stop daydreaming._ ” You blushed furiously and gave the younger Brother an excusing smile. He gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead when you finally reached your destination: an abandoned sanatorium somewhere in South Dakota. It was Bobby, who else, who sent you there. The amount of omen in the area was unbelievable high so he figured out it might be the hiding place of the last one of the horsemen or something worse. It took you mere minutes to check the outside of the area, since there was nothing but some random trees. 

_“Okay, we´ll split up_.” Once you entered the small building Dean took the command. “ _Sam you´ll take the first floor. I´ll go to the attic and (Y/N) checks the basement._

“ _Are you sure Dean? Splitting up could be dangerous…if there´s really one of the horsemen here…_ ” “ _Never mind Sammy. We´ll stay in contact with our mobiles and the building is very small so we can help each other in an instant._ ” “ _You just don´t believe Bobby that something is here, right?_ ” He smiled a bit due to your question. “T _his excursion is more to calm down Bobby than to actually find somebody. I mean, come on don´t you think the horsemen have better things to do than hanging around in some abandoned dump in South Dakota?_ ” He had a point.

 

 

When you wandered through the old basement a while, you hated yourself for not convincing Dean not to split up. The building was scary as hell. It was dark, stuffy, there were spiders everywhere and according to the strange noises you heard every once in a while there were also rats.

You weren´t a person that was easy to scare, you were a hunter after all, but you didn´t get why you always had to make your job in the dead of night? The building was abandoned, nobody would´ve minded if you just visited it in the morning or midday.

“ _But the beautiful atmosphere would be destroyed if there would be too much light, not beloved?_ ”

You turned around in an instant, but when you saw the origin of the voice you nearly dropped your flashlight.

“ _L…L…Luce…_ ” “ _It´s Lucifer._ ” “ _…Lucifer._ ” Okay right now you would have preferred if Bobby would have been right with his horsemen-theory. You swallowed hard, staring at the men in front of you. He didn´t do anything, just standing there and watching you but you were sure if you made one wrong movement you´d meet the fourth horseman immediately.

“ _Oh I´d never do something like that, dear._ ” You questioning raised an eyebrow. He hated every single human excepting Sam, not? …and the last time you checked you definitely were a human.

“ _Oh yes, you are one of this petty little creatures indeed. But you and my Vessel seem to share some **interesting**  bonds?_” Okay, it seemed like your first hypothesis, that he didn´t like your closeness to his vessel, was the correct one.

Suddenly he started chuckling, causing you to take a slow step back. “ _Really? I don´t think your hypothesis could be more inaccurate, beloved._ ” Wait, did he just call you  **beloved**?

“ _Yes. And for the second time if you didn´t notice it. You see, the point is not that you are too close to my vessel… You know, I really like Sam. That’s the reason I didn´t hurt his annoying brother so far, although he refused to say yes. He´ll say yes nevertheless but however…I´d never dare to hurt you, who means so much to him. It could damage the relationship between the two of us, you see? And also…_ ” he came a few steps closer, a wide smile on his lips, but when you tried to step back you felt the cold wall in your back.

“ _…I think that I also might enjoy your company dearest. I have had an eye on you for a while now and I really understand why Sam seems to like you that much.…After I fought my brother and fixed everything on earth…I think I could be a little bit lonesome when everything is done?_ ” You could feel his breath on your bare skin and hear his heartbeat, he chuckled again and you shivered.

“ ** _(N/N)_**?” It was Sam´s voice that interrupted him. “ _Oh what a pity, but tonight I´m too busy for long chats with the Winchesters. I´ll see you beloved._ ” The archangel suddenly disappeared and left nothing but a terrible feeling inside your stomach.

“ _(N/N)_?” You saw Sam coming closer, Dean behind him. “ _Everything okay?_ ” “ _Y…Yes_.” You nodded brief, trying to smile at them. “ _I just thought I saw a mouse or something like that._ ” “ _The rest of the building is also empty, I guess Bobby was really wrong._ ” Yeah, he was wrong.

 

  
  


It has been the last night.

When you woke up, feeling Sam´s warm Body next to you it was hard to hold back the tears. It might be the last time ever that you would wake up next to him, feeling his heartbeat, seeing his blank chest slowly raising in the pace of his breath.

The boys decided not to take you with them when Sam would say yes and open the Cage. They thought it would be easier for both of you… it wasn´t. But you didn´t start crying.

Because you knew Sam had to go and if you cried it would just break his heart… you tried to give him a last smile on his way.

There was also a second thing that prevented you from crying. An idea that formed inside your head…a small and vague idea you found in one of Singers oldest books. You didn´t dare telling anyone about it because you knew Sam wouldn´t accept it.

But for you it was the last chance you saw if Sam wouldn´t come back.

And he didn´t.

  
  


“ _You called, Darling?_ ” You winced a bit when you heard the thick, Scottish accent behind you. You turned around and looked at the King of the Crossroads, the demon you just summoned.

“ _I hope your business isn´t on vacation during the apocalypse, Crowley?_ ” “ _Oh for you my dear I´m always available._ ” You swallowed, trying not to show him your nervousness. After the whole apocalypse-story you weren´t sure if your soul was even worth a mere potato.

“ _The apocalypse wasn´t about you dear. And since you didn´t already sell your precious soul on various other occasions, it´s still worth its full prize_.”  You still hated this mind-reading thing.

“ _You know what I want then?_ ” “ _I won´t make any wrong promises (Y/N). You´ll have to be at the right place, at the right time…but you can try it._ ” “ _The prize is my soul then…_ ” “ _Ten Years and not a single day more. Well …that’s what I´d usually say.”_

You raised an eyebrow, you weren´t expecting anything like that. But even if you´d have five years only… “ _Oh I didn´t talk about **less**. You remember the deal I made with Bobby Singer?_ ” You nodded slowly. “ _If you manage to get Lucifer and Michael in the Cage…I will return your soul. I think that’s just fair if you think about the minimal chance of you surviving this evening._ ”

“ _We have a deal then._ ” “ _I guess you remember what such a deal requires Darling…?_ ”

 

The evening came.

When you arrived at the old Graveyard you immediately noticed the persons. Adam and Sam stood on a small hill, facing each other, while Dean was crouching in front of his Impala. You had no time to wonder why you could see neither Bobby nor Castiel.

“ _ **(Y/N)!?**  What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay back…_” You could hardly understand what Dean was mumbling when you kneeled next to him, since there were bruises and wounds all over his face making it hard for him to articulate.

“ _(Y/N)…I knew you would come._ ” You recognized Sam´s Voice but the way he spoke…It was hard to see Satan in the body of the man you loved.

Suddenly you felt the earth moving under your feet and with the blink of an eye you stood between Adam/Michael and Sam/Lucifer, last one just mere centimeters away from you.

“ _S…Sam…_ ” You looked in his eyes, but there was nothing left that would remind you of him. You gave the expression of being torn between the sight of Sam in front of you and the fact of Lucifer occupying his body.

He chuckled deeply, and leaned forward causing you to step back a bit so you were closer to Michael who just stood there and looked somehow bored of the unplanned interruption.

“ _It´s still your beloved Sam after all…_ ” Lucifer whispered, the next thing you felt where his lips on yours. He leaned into the kiss and you parted your lips a bit, allowing him entrance. The moment his tongue met yours you grabbed the arm of the unsuspecting Michael behind you.

A shiny light covered the three of you and the loud screams of Adam and Sam could be heard.

“ _ **SAM!**_ ” Dean tried to hurry to them, but got interrupted. “ ** _DEAN, THE RINGS. NOW._** ” The Winchester instantly reacted and threw the rings of the four horsemen in the direction of your voice, opening the entrance of the Cage one more time. It took the five longest minutes in Dean´s whole life until the light got weaker and finally disappeared completely. But what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

You, lying next to Sam in the grass. No Adam, no Cage, only the two of you without conscience.

“ _Sam?? ..(Y/N)??_ ” He managed to crawl to you and looked first at his brother, then at you with concern in his hurt face. “ _Dean..?_ ” It was Sam who opened his eyes first. And nobody but Sam.

“ _Sam, is…is it you?_ ” “ _Dean…I don´t remember anything…Just the moment when I said yes…what the… **(N/N)?**!?_ ” He saw you lying next to him and forgot his own questions. “ _Is she alright, what happened?_ ”  “ _I have not the slightest idea but somehow it seems like she just saved you and pushed Michael´s and Lucifer´s asses in the Cage…and I think she´s just knocked out._ ”

“ _Where is Cas? And what is about Bobby?_ ” “ _I, well…Cas…_ ” “ _I´m here_.” The angel seemed to appear about nowhere, Bobby standing behind him.  _ **“Cas!**_ ” “ _How did you… Lucifer just smashed you like a fly…?_ ” The angel shrugged his shoulders with a soft smile. “ _Does it matter?_ ”

Both of the boys just shook their heads, happy to have everybody back alive. Within a second Cas healed the bruises of the brothers and also checked you, confirming Dean´s theory that you just fainted. “ _I guess we had a pretty lucky day then?_ ”

“ _Well it indeed was a **big**  portion of luck._” The whole group turned their head in the direction the dark, unmistakable voice came from.

“ _Hello, boys. Bobby Singer, Castiel._ ” “ _Crowley?_ ” the surprise in Sam´s and Dean´s voices was clearly obvious. “ _You really owe your girl a nice present moose. What she just did could as well have killed her… But Fortuna seems to have a weakness for you Winchesters and your friends._ ”

“ _Wait, what do you mean, killed her?_ ” Sam´s voice was fainting and Dean interrupted him furiously “ _Crowley, what do you know, we don´t?_ ” “ _Oh, our beloved (Y/N) just performed a very powerful spell. A spell that can separate a soul from a possessed body and transfer it to some other vessel that holds a soul of equal power. Thanks god she was at the right place, at the right time otherwise…well with the power of an archangel´s `soul´ I guess there wouldn´t have been anything but a pretty small heap of ash left of her._ ”

“ _Why do you know that…?_ ” “ _Do you think a mere human could perform such a spell without any help, Squirrel?_  “ _She sold her soul to you?_ ” “ _Your girlfriend is a much better kisser than our friend Bobby Singer, Moose._ ” Mentioned one death glared at the demon, Sam meanwhile swallowed hard. “ _She sold…_ ”

“ _I´m sorry._ ” It was your voice that made everybody turn around once again. “ _But it´s just temporary like Bobby´s contract…_ ” You blushed, looking at the ground in front of you ashamed,

“ _I…I just…even if it would´ve killed me…Sam…How could I even life without you…_ ”

You suddenly felt two strong arms around you, pulling you closer and you felt warm tears on your skin, although you weren´t the one who started crying.

“ _(N/N)…Never again. Promise me that.” “If you don´t get in such a danger ever again…_ ” Now your own tears started blurring your sight, but you clearly saw when Sam cupped your cheeks with his hands, making you look directly in his eyes.  
“ _I love you …please just don´t leave me.” “I´ll stay with you till the end of the line, Sam._ ”

A love between two hunters never had a happy ending.

But the love itself would always mend the pain it caused.


End file.
